


There's No Use Trying To Save My Soul

by Sparkzy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive boyfriend, After the true pacifist run, Also I cant papyrus right, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I can't pun for crap, I suck at tags, M/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a wierd interest in monsters, Reader has an abusive boyfriend, Reader-Insert, So much angst, Will tag more as the story goes on, reader is female, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkzy/pseuds/Sparkzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live with your abusive boyfriend, who hates monsters. You however have a weird fascination with monsters. One day a group of monsters settle into the apartments across from you. One of them housing a very punny skeleton named Sans. You find yourself immersed into a world different than what you are used to. Not knowing where this journey will take you, will you be able to face your boyfriend and the rest of the world for your newly found friends?</p><p>Hey guys! So it's been years since I last wrote a story, so bear with me, my writing is going to be rusty. This is sort of a way to ease myself back into writing again. I'm not sure if I will continue this fanfic just because of how unsure I am about the writing. Posting this actually makes me nervous, its been so long since I've put a story out there for people to read. I hope you guys enjoy what I do put out there though. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A year has passed since the monsters of Mt. Ebott have been free of their underground prison. Things were going well for the most part, the monsters had proven that all they wanted was peace. At first the government had quarantined them, trying to learn what their intentions were. The monsters had built their small town from the ground up as the government decided what they wanted to do with the potential threat. Mankind was in an uproar, when they heard that magic wielding creatures had surfaced. A fraction of monsters had seen the hostility that some humans had for monsters and opted to stay underground. You couldn’t blame the monsters that stayed. The surface was an ugly place, but you could also understand their want to be on the surface.  
There came a time when the town called ‘New New Home’ became open to the public. Humans flocked to the town, trying to see the monsters that resided there. You had only been there once with your boyfriend Zach, who seemed to despise the monsters before even seeing one. You had nothing against them and Zach really didn’t like that at all. He wanted you to have the same hate he had.  
You had walked around New New Home curiously, seeing the monsters was a new experience for you. There wasn’t a single monster that had any hostility towards you or anyone else. They were kind and gentle. This fact had you hating Zach even more than you already did.  
You had witnessed a human trying to provoke a cat like monster working behind the counter of a fast food place named MTT-Brand Burger Emporium. The cat monster looked like he was already high strung enough without the conflict of a human yelling in his face about how it isn’t sanitary to have such a furry monster behind the counter of a restaurant. Though you gave the monster that you later found out was named Burgerpants the credit that was due to him. He kept quiet and let the angry customer berate him until the customer had left.  
From then on you concluded that monsters really did want peace, there was nothing about the monsters that said that they wanted war. It’s been a whole year now and the government just gave the ok to let the monsters out, to let them traverse the world. They were no longer quarantined. You were ecstatic for the monsters. Zach however was not.  
Zach was a prick, an abusive prick. When you two argued he would threaten you and your family. Especially when you threatened to leave him. He would throw you to the ground and kick you while you were down making sure to not hit you in places where people could see bruises. He would tell you how worthless you truly were. That you’d be nothing without him. He did this so much that you were starting to believe him. And you hated yourself for it.  
You never told anyone about the way he treated you, you probably wouldn’t anytime soon. You were scared of him, and he knew it and he manipulated you. People thought you were fine, you never gave them any reason to think that you were unhappy and being abused by him. The only problem that people told you about him was that he didn’t have a job and should be putting in on the apartment that you both shared. You were the only source of income and your parents really didn’t like the fact that he was leeching off of you.  
He usually drank the day away most days, other days he would go off with his friends while expecting you to cook and clean the apartment. He brought you into a pit of depression and suicidal thoughts and you really didn’t know what to do. If you went to someone there was a chance he would kill you and your family. Hell you didn’t have friends to turn to really, he made sure what friends you did have weren’t in the picture anymore.  
Life went on, it’s not like it wouldn’t but you wished that you hadn’t met this asshole at the bar that you work at. He was charming, outgoing, and handsome. You too really hit it off back then. He was a built guy like one of those jocks that you would see in high school and it’s almost like he didn’t grow out of that stage in life. He had dirty blond hair that reached toward his shoulders and he liked to keep it gelled back. His eyes rivaled the sky almost they were the bluest eyes you had ever seen on anyone.  
He had seemed like he meant well before he actually went on a date with you, he seemed like someone that you could see yourself with. He kept harassing you about a date, even after you had told him that you didn’t date customers. He kept coming back and it had flattered you, and you gave him a chance. After a year’s worth of dating he asked you if you wanted to move in with him.  
At this point you felt like you could spend your whole life with him. You were so in love with him that you had jumped at this opportunity. He was your first love, and now you can’t stand him. His abuse came when he lost his job working as a contractor, he started drinking and blaming all his problems on you. He started to like all the free time that you gave him by being a steady source of income for him. Though it is really hard to live with the both of you on a bartender’s income.  
You have a small savings account opened up, so that when you do have the courage to leave him you won’t be broke. You aren’t sure if you would be willing to leave on account that he knows where your family is, you shudder at the thought of what he would do to your parents and your brothers. Hopefully this all will unfold smoothly… That’s all you could hope for… Right?  
\--  
It was a few days after it was announced on the TV that monsters would be released to go wherever that they pleased. You were spending the day inside, cleaning your apartment. The apartment wasn’t too big, it only had one bedroom and one bathroom, but the way that Zach had left messes it might look like a child would be running around and not cleaning up after himself. The apartment itself wasn’t good, there was a rat infestation. The walls looked yellow even though they were supposed to be white probably from Zach smoking all these years in this apartment. The carpet had stains in it and the stove didn’t work right. But hey, you get what you pay for right?  
Zach had gone out with some friends, which meant that you wouldn’t have to deal with him until later and for that you were actually grateful. You were picking up his leftover beer cans when the TV flashed with a live news report.  
You stopped and looked at the TV in curiosity. Your eyes widen from shock as you watch in horror. On the screen, were the words, “Breaking News: Humans Rebel Against Monsters.” Footage of New New Home was playing and the whole town was on fire. You could see monsters running around in panic trying to put their homes and businesses out. Humans that had their faces covered were also running around with Molotov cocktails burning whatever they could in sight. Other humans held up signs up to the camera that said “Go back to the underground where you belong you freaks.” Humans even started to gang up on random monsters, beating them down, as the monster cowered and did nothing to protect themselves. The whole area, seemed to be covered in what looked like… Dust? That part confused you.  
You felt yourself recoil in disgust, a pain in your heart. “Dammit!” You growled, throwing your bag of cans down. Their town was now destroyed after all of the work that they put into it. You had visited it when they were still building it. It was going to be a really beautiful town if humans hadn’t fucked it up. So what did this mean for the monsters? Were they going to be driven back into the underground? Or were they going to deal with what the humans give them through sheer determination?  
Humans were destroying what was good in the world. Like they always did. You found yourself watching the news for any other information. As if that would help the creatures that you sympathized with. You were an ally to them, no matter what Zach tried to tell you. You were in no way going to isolate a peaceful species. They were just trying to live. You actually allowed yourself to relax while Zach was away. You almost never did that. But right now you didn’t care. You didn’t understand this fascination that you had for the monsters you just wanted them to find peace. But you weren’t sure if they ever would find peace…  
Time would only tell…  
\--  
Months passed and the monsters were trying to rebuild their town, the last thing that you heard about that was that they didn’t have any funds to rebuild. Upon hearing this, it made you sick. Zach was taking pleasure in this.  
“Hey babe,” Zach had said to you one afternoon, you were in the kitchen cooking dinner. You craned your neck to look at him.  
“Yeah?” You asked expecting to hear him ask for a beer.  
“You hear that our landlord is going to be letting monsters live in our apartment complex?” He said annoyance in his tone. Oh no, please don’t let this be one of those nights… You made an indifferent noise, shaking your head. “That’s what we fucking need don’t we?” He growled looking to you expecting you to finally agree with him on this situation even though he already knew your stance on this issue. “Why didn’t they get the point that they should just go back to the underground. They don’t need to take up our homes now.”  
You sighed, how should you approached this, you could tell him that humans brought this upon themselves by burning the places that the monsters made for themselves, or you could stay silent. You weren’t sure you wanted to be thrown around by him tonight. “I don’t know babe.” You said wincing. You really didn’t want him to think you were agreeing with him but you were just trying to keep him from hurting you. You had to go to work in the morning and you didn’t want to be sore from the bruises he would give you.  
“Apparently some monsters are going to be moving into the apartments beside us.” He said acid in his voice. “Makes me want to move from those fuckers.” You cannot help but feel a little bit of happiness at this news.  
“Well we could move but this place is perfect for what I earn babe,” You looked back at the food that was sizzling on the stove. “Unless you wanted to get a job that is…” This was a touchy subject usually he would think you are calling him a freeloader, which he was, but the other times the topic of him getting a job came up, you ended up on the ground wheezing in pain.  
He narrowed his eyes at you, “Don’t you start on me again bitch, you’d do well to keep your mouth shut and give me my dinner.” You held back a small yelp and started trembling using your hair to cover your face so he couldn’t look at you. You kept your eyes on the chicken that you were cooking, not saying anything. You hated yourself for letting your life be like this. You always thought you wouldn’t let anyone treat you like this. But you had been blindsided by someone that you “fell in love” with.  
You thought he was your knight in shining armor but he turned out to be wolf in sheep’s clothing. He didn’t want you, he wanted a maid and a fuck toy, and you just fit the bill… Tears were welling in your eyes. You tried getting a handle on yourself before he saw. Calm down ___, he wants to see you break down, don’t let him see. You willed yourself. You stayed like that, while the rest of dinner was made. You would hear him laugh at something on the TV and it would startle you, mostly anything he did startled you. He had made you skittish…  
When dinner was done, you didn’t eat anything you gave him a half-baked excuse that you didn’t feel well and that you just wanted to go to bed and that is exactly what you did.  
\--  
The next morning you got up and tried to not wake up a snoring Zach on the other side of the bed. You got ready for the day. You were so thankful for your job, because it was the only means of escape. You hurriedly got ready so you could leave as fast as you can. You ended up being really hungry from not eating last night and you ate a quick bowl of your favorite cereal. You rarely ate in the mornings but today you needed to, you really didn’t want to starve today.  
You absent-mindedly got up put your bowl and spoon in the sink and grabbed your house key. Trying to think of anything that you might need, you step outside your door and go to lock it. You always headed out early, because the more time you had to yourself the better.  
“HELLO HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO GREET YOU! YOU ARE OUR NEW NEIGHBOR! NYEH HEH EH!” The loud skelator-like voice startles you and you tense up. Reluctantly looking behind you, you see a sight that you thought you never would have seen. There were two skeletons one taller and the other significantly smaller but still taller than you by an inch. You must have looked scared because the smaller one breaks the brief silence.  
“Hey, knock knock,” The skeleton has a smile plastered on his face. You looked at him in confusion. A knock knock joke this early?  
“Who’s there?” You humor him. He didn’t know this but you had a soft spot for jokes.  
“Otto” The taller skeleton narrows his eyes? How does that even work? The smaller skeletons smile seems to get wider.  
“Otto who?”  
“Otto know, I’ve got amnesia!” The taller skeleton face palms, as you uncontrollably go into a fit of giggles, though you try to stifle them. The skeletons smile seems more genuine now being pleased that he could make you laugh.  
“SANS!” The one you assume now is Papyrus yells. “HUMAN DO NOT ENCOURAGE MY BROTHER AND HIS BAD JOKES.” You are still giggling.  
“I’m sorry, that’s such a bad joke, but I love it so much.” You say smiling like an idiot, as well as trying to catch your breath.  
“Hey, kid, don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” Sans holds his hand out. “You know our names, what’s yours?” You take his hand shaking it, the phalange’s hard in your hand but they give out a soothing warmth. You go to shake Papyrus’ hand but instead he just scoops you up into a big hug. The hug is nice but you just weren’t expecting it. It startles you a bit.  
“Oh it’s _____.” You say lowering your head when he puts you down. “It’s nice to meet you both!” You say as cheerfully as you can manage smiling at the both of them. Sans looks you up and down, you can’t help but feel like maybe he’s judging you. You bite your lip.  
“IT’S CERTAINLY NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN!” Papyrus says earnestly. “OH YOU SIMPLY MUST MEET FRISK AND LADY ASGORE!” You cocked your head at him. You thought that Asgore was the king… Did you get it wrong?  
“Toriel, Paps, she wants us to call her Toriel.” Sans laughs. You sighed in relief glad you hadn’t gotten it wrong.  
“Sure I was heading off to work early anyway I have time!” You say enthusiastically smiling at the tall skeleton before you.  
“EXCELLENT, IM GLAD TO HEAR THAT YOU AREN’T LIKE MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER, HES ALWAYS LATE!” Papyrus huffs a little annoyed at Sans who just shrugs. He starts leading you down to the lobby of the apartment complex. Sans, keeps staring at you and you really don’t know how to take it. It makes you blush a little bit. Sans notices this. He gently elbows your arm getting you to look him in the eye.  
“Hey, I’d be Pa-telling a fib-ula if I told you I wasn’t glad that you found my earlier joke humerus.” This made you bust up laughing, this guy was good at making you laugh. You could have sworn you saw sparkles in his eyes as you sit there trying to catch your breath, but you end up wheezing. You heard a groan.  
“SANS NO!” Papyrus glares at his brother.  
“Sans yes.” Sans gives the biggest shit eating grin at Papyrus. After a moment of you getting yourself together, you all head to the lobby once more and once you are there after going down two floors of stairs, you see a tall goat lady and a small child talking to your landlord. The kid, who you recognize is the ambassador of all the monsters, sees Sans and Papyrus and runs over to them. He grabs onto Papyrus’ scarf. Almost as if it’s a security blanket. Frisk, you remember hearing their name on the news, looked up to you with curious eyes. You gave a little smile and waved at him. “Their name is Frisk,” Sans says not knowing if you recognized the kid or not from the news. The pinpricks of his eyes resting on you.  
“Heya kiddo,” you said sweetly, you didn’t know if he hated humans for what they did to his friends in the year that they have been up here. That didn’t seem the case when Frisk smiled and basically tackle hugged you. You were suddenly thankful that Frisk wasn’t any bigger than a seven year old. It would have hurt more. Watching both yours and Frisks encounter Papyrus and Sans laughed and the goat monster who you could only guess was Toriel gave you an apologetic look. She was finished talking to the friendly landlord who you had more respect for. He easily let monsters come into his building unsure of what they would do to the place.  
“Frisk, my child, you shouldn’t do that you could hurt someone doing that.” Toriel couldn’t hold back a smile at seeing how cute Frisk was being. “I’m sorry if they hurt you miss…” She trailed off.  
“______” You smiled, “It’s nice to meet you Lady Toriel.” You bowing your head. Was this what you were supposed to do? You didn’t know how things worked with the king and queen of the monsters. You didn’t want to seem rude.  
“You can just call me Tori or Toriel, my child.” That caught you off guard a little bit. “Anyway,” Toriel said giving you an apologetic look, “I am sorry to cut this meeting short ____ but I have some business that needs to be handled about our apartment I hope to see you soon!” She beams at you. “Frisk, do you want to stay with Sans and Papyrus?” Frisk nods their head excitedly. You had forgotten that they were mute. Zach had made it a point to say it was ridiculous that they have a mute person speaking for all the monsters and a child no less. You wanted to shake that memory out from your head. Frisk was too adorable and you didn’t want to hear anyone talk bad about the precious child in front of you.  
Toriel said her parting words and left the four of you standing in the lobby. Minutes passed and you Papyrus Sans and Frisk had no trouble keeping a conversation going. Sans would make his puns and Papyrus would glare at him. Frisk would laugh at a select few of Sans’ jokes but other than that reacted the same as Papyrus. You could get used to your new neighbors, they seemed so awesome! Checking your phone after a while, you see that you really should get going to work.  
“Well guys I got to go. Work is calling me.” You huffed and smile when Frisk gives you puppy dog eyes. You ruffle their hair. “I know, I’d rather be here with you guys kiddo. Believe me.”  
“Well we can at least walk you outside.” Sans says shrugging and Papyrus and Frisk agree with him. You couldn’t believe how awesome these guys were being to you. You would have just assumed that they hated humans and would not talk to them, and not talk to you just as soon as you open the door and step out from it. You felt like maybe you could belong here in this little group. But you didn’t want to get your hopes up.  
Frisk takes your hand, leading you outside with the Sans and Papyrus following behind you both. You squint at the sun once you’re outside. It’s a really bright day today. Well at least that means you’ll have good weather for the walk to and from work. Frisk hugs your legs and looks up at you. When he lets go he signs something to you.  
“Frisk says that they hope you have a good day at work.” Sans translates for you.  
“Aww thank you Frisk, I hope you have an awesome day today kiddo.” You can’t help but smile and feel so flattered. This kid was precious. They beam up at you. You then hear a distant voice, its coming from across the street.  
“Yo, Frisk! We live right next to each other!” The voice seemed so excited. You look over to see a monster kid. He was yellow and looked like a reptile, he also had no arms, and he smiled at Frisk trying to get his attention and… Started running into the road where a car was coming right for him feet away from him. You made a dash for him and darted to him, he had tripped and there was no way he would make it. Time had slowed to a crawl and you found yourself grabbing him before he face planted into the ground you pulled him to you before the car could make an impact on either of your bodies. Before you know it the car’s front collided into you. You and that monster kid had been thrown a few feet from the car when it hit.  
The kid was knocked away from you as you felt your flesh grind into the asphalt as you land and skid. You were in so much pain, your mind drifted to the kid. You hoped he was alright. You searched for him to get any trace of him but your vision was too blurry and your mind was hazy. You couldn’t take the pain anymore, your body gave in and you were starting to black out. You heard the worried voices of Sans, Papyrus and some other people that had decided to watch or help...  
“Hey, kid stay with us!” You heard Sans’ voice. He sounded so alarmed. You felt something warm slide down your cheeks. Tears? No… Blood.  
The last thing that you felt was a pair of small bony hands on you, wiping away the liquid on your cheek. They were so warm and comforting. You tried holding on but the pain was too much for you, you felt yourself slip away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to figure out the formatting thing. I didn't want the paragraphs to be so crunched together but they are. Sigh. Tell me what you think of the chapter. I have a sort of plot going for this but I don't know what to do for some of the story so I will take prompts. Especially if its fluff, I need to practice writing fluff. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I still haven't figured out how to format it so it won't be so crunched anymore. Its the first time I am actually using this site to post anything so forgive me! T~T

Sans P.O.V  
Beeping filled the air, of the hospital room that Sans sat in along with Papyrus and Frisk. Toriel was here too, perhaps talking with a doctor or nurse. The only reason they let the monsters and Frisk in was because she was queen. Sans was grateful for that. He didn’t know if you had anyone to go to for help. He would rather you have someone here to fill you in on the details, and make sure you weren’t alone, when you woke up.  
You were pretty much healed up thanks to Toriel, Sans remembered the gash over your left eye, how it bled out, not to mention the other scrapes and cuts that your body held after the accident. It still sent shivers down his spine. There was something off about you though. Your clothing was torn, not too terribly, but torn enough for Sans to see that you were badly bruised on certain parts of your body. Were humans that fragile that they bruised instantly? Sans didn’t think so. He wondered about who lived with you in that apartment. Were they hurting you?  
Sans was watching your sleeping form. Frisk and Papyrus were playing in the corner of the room trying to be quiet. A nurse had already come in to quiet Papyrus with how loud he talked. She seemed nice for the most part but it is hard to pick out who were the good ones and who were the bad. Though it wasn’t that way with you, at least from what Sans saw the first time he saw you. It was also hard to deny that someone was a good person after they risked their life for someone they didn’t know and who was different from who they were normally used to. Frisk looked up at Sans, they skipped to him and signed to him asking him if he was hungry.  
“Nah kid, I don’t have the stomach for it.” Sans grinned at Frisk and Papyrus who were not pleased but tried to keep quiet about it. Frisk signed to Sans asking if he was sure if he wasn’t hungry, and Sans nodded. “You two go get something to eat. I’ll keep things under watch here.” He waved his hand nonchalantly at them.  
“ALRIGHT BROTHER, COME GET US IF SHE WAKES UP.” Papyrus said as Frisk took his hand and started pulling him toward the door. “OH, I DO HOPE THAT THEY SERVE SPAGHETTI OVER AT THE CAFETERRIA.” And with that last statement they were gone. They closed the door and Sans looked over at you. The hospital staff had removed your tattered clothing, and replaced it with a temporary gown. A bit of your shoulder was showing, along with a bruise that was popping out of the collar of the gown. Toriel hadn’t had time to heal all of the bruises. Sans could tell they worried her.  
Sans then got up and walked over to where you were sleeping peacefully. He pulled the collar of the gown just a little bit to the side. He wanted to see, just how big the concealed bruise was. He wasn’t surprised to see that it looked like four fingers had dug into her skin. He pulled to fabric back over the bruise to conceal it from Papyrus and the kid. He shook his head. He was getting angry.  
Was this human letting someone hurt her? Couldn’t she just leave that person who was doing this? Did… Did she enjoy being hurt? Sans felt a blush spread on his cheekbones and quickly shook his head of those thoughts. Why was he thinking about this? This human didn’t deserve to be hurt. She had shown so much kindness in the few minutes that they had talked with each other. It infuriated him to see this potential situation happen to someone who was so sweet. Why did he care so much?  
Sans sighed, he was getting too worked up over this, it wasn’t his business… But boy did he want to dunk the person who left those marks on you. Sans didn’t realize how much time had passed when Frisk and Papyrus came back in through the door with Toriel.  
“How is she doing Sans,” Tori asked looking down at your still form.  
“She hasn’t woken up yet.” Sans said through half lidded eyes.  
“Alright,” Tori said thinking a moment. “The doctors said that it’s a miracle that she wasn’t in worse condition. She can leave whenever she wants.” She sat on the other side of the bed in a different chair. Frisk took this opportunity to sit on her lap and cuddle into her. She wrapped them in her arms and started swaying back and forth a little. “I am a little concerned about some… things though…” Her eyes flicked over her shoulder and back to him. He just shrugged.  
“Not much we can do Tori…” He said, and he was right there isn’t much to do, but watch if it gets worse. Sans felt a mix of emotions over that fact.

\-- Your P.O.V

You hear voices, and a beeping noise. The voices weren’t clear at first but the last thing you heard clearly before you let your eyes flutter open was “Not much we can do Tori…” You let out a groan as you try to move your muscles, you can see all eyes were on you. You were so sore.  
“My child, how are you feeling?” You heard Toriel’s sweet voice ask you. “Do you remember anything?” You rest your eyes on her, she was cuddling Frisk, and it looked adorable. You had to think for a second, but you remembered being hit by that car. You nodded.  
“I feel sore… and yeah I remember everything,” You say in a raspy voice. You slowly tried getting up, succeeding when you feel a bony hand help you into the sitting position. You gave Sans a grateful smile. When had he stood up? You didn’t even see him get up. Wait, you could see a hint of blue on his face, was he blushing? Well whatever it was he turned away in time for you to register what it was. You look back to Toriel. “Please tell me that the kid is okay.” This caused Toriel to smile.  
Frisk started to sign. “Frisk says that Monster Kid is okay,” Sans translates to you. You sigh in relief. You silently wonder if Monster Kid was the kids name.  
“That’s good to know.” You say looking at the white room around you. You were hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. Something dawned on you. You had felt so much more when the car hit you, but now you were just sore. “So… I remember being in a lot more pain than this, how long was I out?” you say a hand instinctively touching your brow where you felt blood dripping from earlier before you passed out. You felt smooth skin where a scab should be. Toriel looked to you a serious look on her face.  
“My child you have been asleep for a day now. You were in a really bad state when Papyrus and Frisk came and got me. I healed you to the best of my abilities. You had fractured your left arm and I suspected some of your ribs had been broken as well.” She said grimacing at the memory. “You will be sore but I took care of the brunt of your injuries.”  
“Wow, thank you Toriel.” You said in disbelief. “So you heal people is that your primary ability?” This was like something out of a videogame! She chuckled.  
“I can use fire when need be,” She looked down at Frisk and smoothed their hair down with her paw.  
“That is so cool!” You exclaimed. You looked over at Sans and Papyrus. “What do you guys have for magic if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“WE USE BONES FOR OUR ATTACKS, SANS WE SHOULD SHOW HER ABOUT BLUE ATTACKS, WE SHOULD SHOW HER WHEN I GO TO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE.” You stared up at him wide eyed that sounded so cool even though you had no idea what or who he was even talking about. Papyrus puffed his chest out. “NYEH HEH HEH.”  
“Yeah, Paps almost became a bone-afide member of the royal guard because of his blue attacks.” Sans elbowed your arm gently, you looked up to see him giving a proud smile to Papyrus. Toriel laughed at the pun and you gave a smile to Papyrus who just glared at Sans.  
“SANS! MUST YOU RUIN MOMENTS WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS?” Papyrus placed a hand on his hipbone.  
“Jeez bro, if I didn’t know any better I’d say that you had a…”  
“SANS NO.”  
“Bone to pick with me.” You gave a little snort to that one and Toriel was giggling as well.  
“GAH!” Papyrus goes to the corner of the room and sits there glaring at Sans for a couple of moments.  
A knock can be heard at the door and a nurse walks in. “You have another visitor.” She announces as she lets the person in. You see that it is Zach who takes one look around the room and frowns.  
“Why didn’t you call me? It’s been a day, I was so worried.” He said a fake tone of concern in his voice. You looked away quickly.  
“I just woke up a few minutes ago…” You say quietly.  
“I wouldn’t have known if the landlord hadn’t approached me about it.” He was over at your side in an instant. He was good at hiding who he really was. In public he was this nice likable guy, but that act was soon dropped when you weren’t in public.  
“We would have informed you if we knew you lived with her. Our objective was to make sure she was okay.” Toriel said sweetly putting Frisk down.  
“Well, I’m glad you did,” He said through his teeth. He was trying to hold his composure while talking with a monster but you could tell he was having a hard time with it.  
“I’m glad they were there for me.” You said looking up at him. He started to give your arm a squeeze and immediately stopped. “Um, Zach these are our new neighbors, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel and Frisk.” You pointed at each of them as you said their names. “Everyone, this is my boyfriend Zach.”  
“HELLO HUMAN, PLEASED TO MEET YOU!” Papyrus said, Zach looked a little startled at the tall skeleton, it was the first time he spoke around Zach. You could tell he was trying to keep his voice down though.  
“Hey,” Sans had his hands in his pockets and he wasn’t taking his eye sockets off of Zach. Zach’s lip twitches, you can see he’s fighting himself. He really hates monsters.  
“Pleased to make your acquaintance,” Toriel gave him a little nod. Frisk jumped down and pulled on Zach’s pants to get him to look at them. He looked down at them eyebrow raised, as they started signing to Zach. He just looks confused.  
“Frisk says that their happy to be your neighbor.” Toriel says for Frisk. All this seems to have taken Zach for a loop. He swallows before responding.  
“Sure… Kid,” was all he had to say to Frisk, who was now frowning.  
“Everyone, we should let them have a moment to themselves,” Toriel says ushering Frisk and the other monsters out of the room. Sans stops just before the door and he shares a look with Zach for a few seconds before reluctantly walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. After a few seconds he looks back down to you, fire in his eyes.  
“Really, you had to get yourself thrown in here over some stupid like monster kid?” He hissed his eyes narrowing on you, he clamped a hand on your shoulder squeezing. You winced in pain. You nodded timidly. “You couldn’t let natural selection do its thing and pick off the stupid ones?” His grip got tighter and you looked away. “You had me wondering where the fuck you were when you didn’t come back. I don’t appreciate that in the least,” he hissed  
“Zach stop… Please.” Your pleas fell on deaf ears as he shook you a little bit.  
“Is the hospital bill worth it? Because it just means that you are going to have to pick up extra shifts.” At this point you try to pull his hand off your shoulder to no avail. “Fuck, you shouldn’t fucking help monsters. They are nothing but leeches.”  
“Zach… Stop, you’re hurting me.” You said tears pricking your eyes.  
“You think I really give a fuck? As far as I’m concerned you fucking betrayed me,” His voice rose a bit.  
“I’m sorry!” You cried. He finally let his grasp on you go.  
“Tch, you’re fucking pathetic. You know that ____. You think they’re going to be your friends? No, someone is going to come along and turn them to dust before you know it. It’s best to not get involved. Stop sticking your neck out for monsters, they don’t deserve kindness, and you don’t deserve friends. I’m the only one you’ll ever need you got that?” You turn your head away from him. He grabs you by your hair to make you face him. You yelp in pain. “Got it?” He hisses.  
“Y-yes…” Tears fall from your eyes.  
“Good, now I’m going to get you out of this shithole.” He turns and heads out the door.

\--- Sans P.O.V

He heard it all… He wasn’t sure what to do. There was a fury in his bones, he could bust in there right now and blast him with one of his Gaster Blasters, but that would make monsters look bad. He hated your boyfriend, his grin was gone and he stood there next to your door hands balled up into fists his eyes pupiless. Sans felt a paw on his shoulder.  
“Don’t do anything unless she asks for help.” Toriel said wincing. Sans had a suspicion she felt close to the same that he did about your… ‘Boyfriend’. “It is not our business until she herself decides to include us. What if we make the wrong move, Sans? The humans will twist it into something worse.” Sans could see her point. “The only thing that we can do is try to befriend her. Get her to ask for help” Both Toriel and Sans heard footsteps coming for the door. Sans puts his grin back on and his hands in his pockets putting on his façade.  
The door opened and Zach walked out and stopped eying both Sans and Toriel.  
“I’m going to get her out of here. She doesn’t need your help anymore.” Was all he said, you could tell he was hating the fact that he was talking to monsters.  
“Yeah? Well… We’ll see about that, pal.” Sans kept his eyes trained on Zach. Zach only glared before heading off to complete paperwork to release you.

\--- Your P.O.V

A few minutes had passed and the monsters and Frisk were back in the room getting ready to leave. You hoped that they wouldn’t realize that you had been crying.  
“_____” Tori says your name getting your attention. You had been playing with Frisk who you sat up on the bed with you. “Would you like to join us on Friday for dinner? We have some other friends I’m sure you would adore.” Tori smiled. It made you happy to see that they were trying to include you. You went to open your mouth when Zach stepped in and answered for you.  
“Actually no, she has to work Friday night,” He said trying to keep a pleasant tone. Tori looked taken aback. You kept your eyes down not looking to any of them.  
“Oh, um, I thought she would take time off work, seeing the circumstances and all.” She says looking back to you.  
“Nope, she’s not going to take time off. She’s a workaholic. And anyway it’s not like she was hurt too badly. No broken bones, she’s all set.” Zach looked to you daring to say anything against him. “Anyway it was her idea.” He shrugged. You looked over at everyone else. Sans had no pupils in his eye sockets but still had that grin plastered on his face. Papyrus was fiddling with his fingers looking very uncomfortable. And Frisk kept their eyes on you watching you.  
“Oh… Well perhaps another time then.” Tori looked so uncomfortable. Zach made a non-committed noise and went to help you out of bed.  
“Thank you for the help, see you later.” You said your eyes resting on everyone in the room except Zach. They only nodded saying small goodbyes not knowing what else to say.as you left the room and it wasn’t long before you were in Zach’s car in your torn up clothes.  
He gets in the driver’s seat, looking to you. “You realize I don’t want you talking to them again right?” You nodded solemnly. “Good, I don’t want to have my friends keep tabs on you when I can’t watch you.” He starts driving,  
You do everything in your power to not cry, to not make him angry. You find yourself wishing that the crash had killed you. At least it would end your suffering. You knew there was no way you couldn’t talk to them, they were your neighbors and you were bound to see them sooner or later. This day had been so shitty. When you arrived back home it was like any other day where he would order you around and tell you what he wanted for dinner. You were back to being his slave and you don’t know how much more you can take…

\--- Sans POV

A few hours had passed and Tori had asked Sans to help her with moving furniture up to her and Frisk’s apartment. He could easily do so with the use of his magic. Papyrus was happy that Sans had agreed to do this for Tori. He was positioning the couch and reading chair in the living room when Frisk walked over to him. Tori and Paps were in the kitchen making dinner. Tori had taken over teaching Paps how to cook.  
“Heya kid.” Sans looked down at them. Setting the two pieces of furniture down he put all of his attention on Frisk. Frisk looked a little worried. “Whoa kid, you alright?”  
Do you think that ____ will be okay…? Frisk signed to the skeleton. A frown formed on their face and they were awaiting an answer.  
“I… Uh…” Sans didn’t know what to say. He hated making promises to people and he didn’t want to make a promise that you would be okay while you were still living with Zach, because he knew that promise would be a lie. Tori came in as if she knew Sans needed help. She looked at the small child and told them to go help Papyrus with dinner.  
Sans gave her a grateful look and she just nodded. Frisk sighed and looked back and forth between Sans and Toriel before reluctantly going to join Papyrus. Toriel looked back to the skeleton when she was sure Frisk and Papyrus couldn’t hear them. “Sans.” She said looking down to him. He put his hands in his jacket and looked the goat woman in the eyes.  
“Yeah Tori?” Toriel looked away for a second, she looked so conflicted and it made Sans a little nervous about what she was going to say. He kept his grin on his face.  
“I need you to promise me that you won’t interfere with that human girl.” She let a breath out. Sans tensed up, this wasn’t fair.  
“Do you know what you are asking me Tori?” Sans forced out, “You are asking me to not help someone that needs it.” Toriel gave him a sympathetic look, she knew how he felt about it every maternal instinct was screaming at her to go get ____ and keep her safe. But the balance between monsters and humans was so delicate. Things were getting better for monsters, and Toriel wanted nothing to destroy that. She sighed bringing her paws together.  
“I am fully aware of what that entails, Sans. There are always going to be people we can’t help and I am pretty sure her mate won’t let us near her. I do not mind if you talk to her when you can but you can’t try to tear her away from her mate. Monsters can’t afford to look even worse than they already do in the human’s eyes.” She looks down to the floor.  
“But Tori-” Sans starts and Toriel cuts him off with a stern motherly tone.  
“We need to look out for our own kind first Sans. Try to get her to help herself, other than that there is not much we can do without upsetting the balance between humans and monsters.” The skeleton flinched and wasn’t even smiling anymore his grin gone and his pupils had vanished as well. He balled up his fists, she had a point and he had to acknowledge it. They couldn’t help every human out there. Sans nodded shutting his eyes.  
“I promise Tori.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know the chapter sucks, I still don't have a plot for this and its free form writing, so Ill take prompts from whoever wants to give me a prompt.


End file.
